Eternally Yours
by themummyfan16
Summary: When Hermione receives a letter from a secret admirer on Valentine's day, she's determined to discover his identity. ficlet.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione yawned as she closed one of the texts on Arithmancy in the library. She was known to all in Hogwarts as the most intelligent witch in her year, so no one ever gave a second thought to seeing Hermione in the library so late at night. However, she seemed to cling more to her studies and more frequent visits to the library around certain times of the year - particularly Valentine's Day.

As she gathered all of her parchments and books into a pile to levitate back to the Gryffindor common room, her thoughts drifted to what she was going to have to endure tomorrow. Annoying couples snogging in the corridors, public confessions of undying love for someone or another, giggling girls - her worst nightmare.

The saddest part of it all was that she didn't have anyone to snog, or embarrassingly declare her love for, or giggle about. Well, no one that she would ever admit to. Over the past couple of months, Hermione began to notice certain things she never had before concerning her best friend. Like how his dazzling green eyes could take her breath away, or how she could smell soap on him when she got close enough. Hermione sighed as she reached the entrance to the common room. "Pumpkin pasty," she said dejectedly to the Fat Lady before guiding her hovering books to the table Ron and Harry were occupying.   
  
They were in the middle of a chess game. Ron was completely absorbed in the game but Harry wasn't so focused that he didn't give Hermione a quick smile before his attention went back to the task at hand.

__

Oh, if you only knew what your smiles do to me. She thought as butterflies started to take flight in her stomach. She only prayed that she didn't blush. Hermione had been so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped at Ron's outburst.

"Yes! Checkmate!" He grinned broadly at Harry as his knight took Harry's king. "You're getting really good, Harry. I started getting a little nervous at the end of that one."   
  
"I certainly hope so. After playing you for the past 6 years, I would be about as sorry as Malfoy if I couldn't make you sweat at least little." Ron finally turned his attention to her. "Hermione! There you are. You were gone so long that me and Harry were just about ready to send a search party after you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes."  
  
"Oh. Uh, right. I knew that. I was just saying you were gone for a long time." He said a bit sheepishly as he reset the chessboard. Harry replied, "There wouldn't have been any point in a search party, mate. I'll give you one guess as to where she was."  
  
"The library," they both said simultaneously and then exchanged knowing grins. Hermione gave them a small smile despite herself. "Oh, alright. I was in the library. Our exams are only a matter of 3 months away and I, for one, intend to be fully prepared for them."

She tried to mask her lie by holding Hogwarts: A History in front of her reddening face. Hermione would simply die if Harry ever found out she was in the library to avoid any potentially - and now more likely - embarrassing situations concerning   
how she felt about him.

"Well, I'm completely knackered. I'll see you both in the morning." She said with a wave as she hurried up to the sixth year girls' dormitory, not waiting for a reply from either Harry or Ron.  
  
Padma and Parvati's giggling was the first thing Hermione heard as she awakened the next morning - Valentine's Day. _Oh great, _she thought with despair, keeping her eyes shut to block out the new day. _It's starting already. Padma must have come in to visit with Parvati. I don't know how I'm going to get through all this. Wait. Yes I do. Once again, the library sweeps in for my rescue. Hopefully I'll be able to avoid any couples snogging in between book stacks._

With great reluctance, Hermione peered through one eye at what was going on in the room to make the Patil girls squeal so. Much to Hermione's surprise, they weren't ogling chocolates that their admirers had sent them. Those chocolates were lying forgotten on Parvati's bedside table. Instead, they were staring intently at Hermione.

Now fully confused, she sat up and looked around for what they were gawking at. Resting at the foot of her bed lay a dozen Lily of the Valleys: Hermione's favorite flower. That wasn't the only thing, though. On top of the flowers was a letter addressed to Hermione. Utterly baffled, she slit open the letter with her nail and began to read.   
  
_Dearest Hermione,_

One night I set about the task of matching each star in the Heavens with something I love about you. I was disappointed to find that I could not successfully complete the task, for I ran out of stars. If your love for me is but a grain of sand, then mine for you is a universe of deserts.   
  
Eternally yours,  
Your secret admirer  
  
Hermione looked up from the letter completely stunned, then promptly read it again to make sure there was no mistake. Yes, surely enough, it was addressed to her. She had a secret admirer. At this point, Parvati and Padma were about to burst.

"So? What does it say?" they gushed, bouncing up and down on Parvati's four-poster bed. "Nothing." Hermione said and quickly folded the letter back into its envelope. "Oh come on, Hermione! We know it's from a boy. Otherwise, there wouldn't be any flowers."   
  
"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Hermione mumbled under her breath. "Sherlock? Is that the boy? There isn't anyone in this school named Sherlock, is there?" Parvati directed her question at Padma who abruptly shook her head.

Hermione forced back a laugh. She often forgot that witches and wizards weren't familiar with muggle literature. "Never mind, Parvati. It's not important." Hermione said before putting the flowers in water, getting her change of clothes for the day, and tucking the letter into her pocket.

__

I guess I am going to have something to do today. She thought excitedly, heading for the prefects' bathroom. _I'm going to figure out who sent this letter to me if it's the last thing I do.  
_  
Hermione sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall across from Ron and Harry. Glancing about the room that was decorated with cupids and flying hearts, she looked for any clues as to who gave her the beautiful letter. Not surprised to find absolutely nothing, she temporarily resigned from her sleuthing to nibble on her kipper.

She didn't entertain any delirious hope that the admirer could be Harry. That was too much to hope for. So she sadly gave up on that dream immediately after the thought occurred to her. However, Hermione's thoughts started to wage war.

__

No matter what you tell yourself, you're still hoping that it's him.

I am not. I know it can't be Harry.

You do, too. Stop denying it. You wish he were yours more than anything.  
  
"I do not!" She yelled, causing the Gryffindors to glance at her from both ends of the long table. Harry and Ron gave her a perplexed look, obviously waiting for her to explain her sudden outburst. "Oh. I...I have to go." She said hurriedly and made a hasty exit for the second time in less than 24 hours.

She couldn't take their questioning just now. She didn't know enough to answer them. What Hermione knew she had to do was find out who this mystery boy was as soon as possible before she went crazy from the curiosity.   
  
She set about the task of discovering her admirer with gusto. Wandering the halls, she crossed out the name of every boy on her list she saw snogging some girl. For once, she was glad to see as many as she could because that meant fewer suspects. Not that there were that many to begin with. Hermione had no idea who would send her a love letter.

Deciding to rest up for a little while, she walked wearily back to the framed Fat Lady who merrily wished her a Happy Valentine's Day. Hermione smiled weakly and wished her one as well as she climbed through the entrance.   
  
Halfway through, Hermione heard Ron and Harry talking. They sounded like they were the only ones in the common room. She was about to continue in when she heard Ron shout, "There's no way Hermione could have figured it out yet. She's smart, but she's not a diviner." Harry mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear from where she was perched by the Fat Lady. Ron then said, "Bollocks, Harry. You know she'll love it. I'm going to initiate phase two in an hour."

Hermione was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe it. Ron was her secret admirer. _Ron._ She felt like a bucket of ice water had doused her insides. She hadn't even suspected him. The Fat Lady cleared her throat and interrupted her reverie. "Excuse me, dear, but are you going in or out?" Hermione ran as fast as she could to the one place she knew was safe. Her comfort place: the library.   
  
Once she settled herself at a secluded table, Hermione sobbed. Not only was she going to have to ruin her friendship with Ron, but she had to admit to herself: She had been holding out a little hope that her admirer was Harry. All hope of that was gone now, though. She didn't know how she was going to face either of them.

Moreover, what was it that Ron was planning in an hour? Hermione could only grimace at the thought of what was to come in such short time. She dried her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. She had to think. How could she get out of this? Surely there must be a way. However, she spent more time thinking on how to get everyone out of the situation unscathed than she thought. For the next thing she knew Ron was standing at her side.

"Hermione?" His presence caused her to jump clear out of her seat. "Ron! I...I didn't know you were here. I was, uh, just going to..."

"Come with me, Hermione." Ron said and began to lead her out of the library. "Ron, I don't think this is a good idea." She finally managed to get out amid her stuttering of protest.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but kept walking at a brisk pace. "Well, I...umm...I know." At this, Ron stopped short, his eyes wide. "You know?" He asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded her head while directing her eyes to the floor. She just couldn't look at him.

"Oh, Ron. I truly had no idea." She paused, searching for the right words. "How long have you known?" Was all she could manage to get out. Ron looked at her with a slightly confused expression. "I've known for a while, I guess. At the beginning of the school year, it was pretty obvious that this was bound to happen."

At this point, Ron had resumed walking again, lightly taking Hermione by the arm. She was speechless. Bound to happen? What on earth gave him that idea? "Pumpkin pasty," Ron said loudly enough to wake the dozing Fat Lady and allow them entrance to the common room. The frame swung open and Hermione could take it no longer.

She turned and said, "Ron, I - " but he was gone. She was standing alone in the common room. Ron hadn't followed her in. _This day has been too bizarre for my taste._ She thought in dismay as she turned once again to go to the girls' dormitory. What she saw next made her gasp.

The room had been decorated with hundreds of flickering candles. More Lily of the Valleys were scattered about the room. The room was beautiful, but what captured her attention was who stood by the fireplace.

Harry looked up when she gasped and gave her the warmest smile she'd ever seen. Had ever hoped to see. She cleared her throat nervously. He looked especially nice tonight for reasons she couldn't name and it was flustering her. "Uh, Harry? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Harry, his gaze never leaving hers, slowly made his way over to her. "I sort of asked for a little time alone and everyone was kind enough to leave me the common room for the night."

Hermione was instantly embarrassed. Harry had a date for Valentine's Day. No wonder he looked nice. He was waiting for a girl. Hermione willed herself not to cry. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't know you wanted privacy. I'll just head up to my room, then, and get out of your way." She bit her bottom lip to keep the sob from escaping and sprinted to the stairs.

But she didn't get that far. Harry had grabbed her hand before she had gone two steps. "Hermione, I asked them for privacy so I could tell you..." He hesitated and his gaze fell to the floor. Now Hermione was curious.

"Tell me what, Harry?" She asked softly. He looked back up at her with his emerald green eyes and she knew then what he was going to say. "Tell you that...I love you." He finished. Not for the first time that day, Hermione was shocked.

Harry was the one that loved her? _Harry?_ She suddenly felt like she wanted to cry and laugh and fly all at the same time. Only Harry could make her feel this way. She must have taken a long time reveling in what Harry had just told her, because he started to look very anxious. The doubt that crossed his face at that moment brought her out of it. She was grinning like a fool, but she didn't care.

"Oh Harry, I love you, too. I have for so long." At these words, Harry's face lit up, only making Hermione's heart soar higher than it already was, which she thought wasn't humanly possible.   
  
She couldn't bear it any longer. Hermione threw her arms around his neck at the same time that Harry lunged for her and they both met in a bone-jarring embrace. He turned her face up to him and kissed her with all the love he felt, with all the love he'd never be able to put into words. He hoped she understood just how much he loved her, if it was even measurable.

Hermione broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes with a look of love and understanding. She finally knew what had happened in the common room earlier that day. She had misunderstood. Ron was merely helping Harry orchestrate this whole thing. Never in her life had she been so relieved that Ron was her friend and nothing more.

"I received the flowers and the letter this morning, Harry. They were beautiful. Both of them." Harry blushed and averted his eyes. He had spent many hours thinking up the few short lines to express his love for her. He tried to put how he felt for her into words and knew that the letter must have been well received when she kissed him again. Harder this time with more ardor. After a few minutes, Harry was the one to pull away.

"I've never meant anything more in my life, love. And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I meant it." He sealed this declaration with another kiss.

__

Yep. Hermione sighed happily in Harry's arms. _This is definitely the best Valentine's Day a girl could ask for._


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello, all! I just wanted to let you know that I am currently working on another one-shot and am very excited about it. It's not something I would typically do, considering what I like to read, but the idea keeps nagging at me. Hopefully the story (that's not finished at the moment, but will be. I swear.) will be uploaded in a few weeks. See you then!

Yours always,

Portkey: : themummyfan16

(a.k.a. Megan)


End file.
